


Ranboo POG!

by TheAstro_Kat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drug Use, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Memory Loss, Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Potatoes, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade's Chat, but it's not that bad, dreams not the bad guy (for once), that should be a tag, thats a tag, this sounds bad, yay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAstro_Kat/pseuds/TheAstro_Kat
Summary: @far2late for the idea. happy Ranboo day!
Relationships: I'm so sorry - Relationship, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), don't ship them in real life that's weirdchamp
Comments: 24
Kudos: 190





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [far2late](https://archiveofourown.org/users/far2late/gifts).
  * Inspired by [but my mind still says redundant things (can i not think?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606272) by [far2late](https://archiveofourown.org/users/far2late/pseuds/far2late). 



> Happy national Ranboo day! I have been working on this all week, and maybe I'll continue this.

Ranboo didn't know what was going on. Last he remembered, he was walking down the street, and now he was here. Yes, he had a spotty memory, but it was usually better than  _ this. Where was his memory book?  _ He thought. "Sir, the thing is awake." Ranboo heard someone say in a gruff-sounding male voice. Someone walked in. "You are going to do something for us, or you will die. Is that clear?" Ranboo nodded. "Good," the person said. "We have saved you from these people; they would have used you as a pet, for you are a hybrid, so we will train you to defend yourself. What is your name?" 

"R-ranboo." 

"SIR! Adress your superiors accordingly, or there will be consequences." "Ranboo, s-sir." 

"Good, now learn to fight or die." Ranboo nodded, thinking,  _ what else are we supposed to do? Is this our life now? I guess so. I just want to go home. Where is home?  _ He was released into some sort of pit, where there was a rack with weapons. A voice said,  _ choose one _ . Ranboo chose two three-inch knives. Someone came up and told him to start swinging at them. He did so, and then they began to fight. His trainer's attire was a lime green hoodie, black fingerless gloves, and a smiley porcelain mask. Ranboo ended on the ground in a minute flat. They fought again, again, and again. Later, Ranboo could not get up, and they said that it was enough for today. And _ a whispered, "I'm so sorry." _

**_ ONE YEAR LATER _ **

Ranboo was fighting his teacher. Duck. Slash. Backstep. Thrust. Roll to the right. teleport behind. Tackle. "Yield," Ranboo said, with his knife at his teacher's throat. "Can I leave, now that you have taught me everything?" Ranboo asked with hopeful lit to his voice. His teacher's expression soured. "We aren't  ** done  ** yet. You still have much to learn. But now, as repayment for teaching you how to fight, you are going to do something for us. We have someone we need you to take care of. Have you heard of the Antarctic Empire? We need you to take out the leader. He will prevent us from helping others like you, and we can't have that,  _ now can we. _ " Ranboo nodded because a while ago he learns that if you didn't do what you were told, or what they wanted you to, you got punished. He didn't like being punished. It often included water, which burned him. He had many scars from water burn, and he had often passed out due to pain. But his pain tolerance is higher now! He should be grateful, for they are doing all this work for him. It is only fair that he returns the favor. "Take your knives," his instructor said, "You will need them." 

Ranboo was sneaking through the castle. Or, at least that is what he WAS doing until this guard had caught him. Ranboo was about to cry, but he couldn't, because then he would get punished! He would get punished anyway for being caught, though, but crying hurt because of the water on his face. Though one thing was for sure. This guard that was yelling at him wasn't helping. He kept going on and on about how he would make Ranboo pay, and Ranboo just wanted to leave. Then the guard said something that made Ranboo freeze in fear. He said, "I'm thinking that a suitable way to make you pay for trying to assassinate the emperor is to be executed by drowning. Don't like that 'eh? Well good. It should show that monsters like you should stay away from here." "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" someone yelled, making the guard pale. a short man, blonde, with a green striped bucket hat and great big raven-colored wings aggressively marched up. "Your majesty, this person was trying to kill you." "Mmhh. And what exactly were you planning on doing with this young man?" "Punish a-accordingly, sir." Ranboo flinched harshly but trying to hide it, at the word punish. "And what way would be a way to be suitable?" The man with the hat said. "W-with water, your majesty." The guard responded with. "Get out," the bucket-hat-wearing man said to the guard. The blonde man then turned toward him, moving very quickly, and Ranboo flinched away and hit his head on a shelf, but luckily he was fine. "Are you okay?" The Hat man questioned. Another man started walking up, wearing royal garb and long pink hair. 

"I'm f-fine. Who are you?" Ranboo questioned.

"We're the kings." The pinkette said. Ranboo passed out from the shock and the aftermath of his panic attack.

"Techno I'm worried about the kid." Ranboo heard someone talking, it sounded like the hat-wearing man.

"I can tell," I new voice said, dry as the desert.

Hat man continued as if he was never interrupted, "He flinched as I turned toward him! He is concerningly strong, and he has so many burns. I believe they are from water, considering what we-"

"You," The pinkette corrected.

Hat man continued, "found when that guard was harassing him. When we were there for the medical examination, he was so many scars, mainly on his arms, legs, and flanks."

"Phil, he's awake," THAT stopped hat man. Hat man rushed towards him, but slowly. He made his movements obvious and predictable. "Are you okay? Are you hungry? We have some food, rabbit soup, can you eat rabbit soup since you're an enderman hybrid? Oh! I should have gotten something else."

"I-i can eat the soup. It doesn't hurt me."

"What were you doing here?" The pinkette asked. 

Ranboo remembered. He was here to kill these people. He had to get back, he had to get back, **** _ he had to get back, _ **__ ** _ he had to get back, _ **_ he had to get back- _ **

"Whoa kid, you don't have to answer us right now. Just... eat the soup." The pinkette amended.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce ourselves! I'm King Philza of the Antarctic Empire, and he is King Technoblade of the Antarctic Empire."

Ranboo felt like he was going to cry. He was worried, sad, confused, and he couldn't remember anything. He felt like his memory was slipping through his fingers like sand, or like it was water and his brain was swiss cheese. 

"Are you going to eat?"

"S-sorry, I'll eat now." He couldn't waste Drink up!" Ranboo had to get home.  ~~ [home felt wrong; home was a bakery with strawberry dresses, glowing eyes, and a... what was he think about? Where did he get these thoughts, he couldn't remember! If only his memory would stop slipping through the cracks of his brain, he had to get back to the training facility [that felt right, for, after all, it was temporary?] ~~ or else he would be punished, the punishment was burning, sizzling, melting, warping skin, his skin was already damaged enough, he had to obey them and carry out the mission... what was the mission?! He would get punished harshly for this, for if he didn't remember the mission, he couldn't carry it out! and for that he "Whoa, kid, stop panicking," Pink [Technoblade, his mind corrected, we need to call him Mr. or Sir? or King? Technoblade?] "Whatever place did this to you, we aren't going to let you go back there. You're safe here." Ranboo started thrashing and resiting at that. He needed to get bac- what was on him? Ranboo stilled. it was Mr(?) Technoblade's cape? Why would he put that on Ranboo? He didn't deserve such luxuries, the (training) facility had made that clear. As Ranboo reach to unclasp the cape and give it back, he heard a dry sigh. "Kid, keep the cape on. I put it on you, that means that I want you to wear it. Where did Phil go? He is much better at this than I am." The last part was muttered, but Ranboo started at the "Where did Phil go?" King Philza had left? When? Was he really that much of a bother that the King (one of them) left as soon as he could? "I'm back!" A cheery voice said. A slightly soft, slightly smug(?) look arose on the King's face when he caught sight of the cape around Ranboo's shoulders. King Philza shot King Technoblade a look, was it a cheeky grin? Did he see that once before on a person that had sunglasses? Where had he seen this type of look before? King Philza interrupted his train of thought with, "I brought some more food, burn cream, and bandages. let's get you fixed up Ranboo!"

"What needs f-fixing up, Mr. King Philza?" A dry snicker arose, faint. "I-I'm fine, I need to leave actually-"

"Nonsense! You have some burns, some cuts, and bruises. And you will stay until you are fixed up." Who was Ranboo to argue with a King? But he would just get  ~~ hurt ~~ disciplined by the  ~~ masters' ~~ trainers, [ _ the man never wanted to, he heard him crying out in pain from disobeying] _ so really-

"Kid, just accept the help. We are helping you. You can't change our minds."

"He's right mate, you can never change Techno's mind. He is just stubborn, or  _ ornery _ , as he would like to put it."

"Phil, I will stab you. Don't you have to prepare for Wilbur and Tommy's visit?" Techno responded, waving his arms in embarrassment and exasperation.

"You and I both know that Wilbur is visiting for that bakery girl and Tommy visiting for Tubbo, and then bring both of them over to cause trouble. Besides, Wil informed me that he and Tommy were going to have to reschedule, they have to work on shutting down a hybrid trafficking circle. We have to do that as well-"

"Exactly Phil, so you should leave and work on that! Thank you so much for showing your dedication to the country in this way, now go." Phil snickered, but complied with his wishes and left. Techno grabbed the burn cream and proceeded to tilt Ranboo's chin up so that he could reach his cheeks, to apply the burn cream on. After that, Techno sprinkled the bandages with healing potions, (Ranboo made a noise of protest, which made Techno shoot him a look that said  _ I'm taking care of you. Deal with it. _ ) And then wrapped the bandages, for they were the wrapping kind, around the Tall Child's various cuts and scrapes. After that, Techno pulled out a sleeping potion which made Ranboo stiffen. "Kid, you  _ desperately  _ need sleep, so we're going to have to knock you out for a few days. Please, just drink it." Ranboo drank it; his eyes felt heavy in seconds. "Go to sleep kid, you'll be fine. Chat, he's out, no I'm not going soft, stop saying Technodad and Technosoft. Chat why? Why e? Chat you need..." Ranboo passed out before he could hear the rest.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, ask, and you shall receive. I did NOT expect so many people to want more. [i wasn't expecting anyone to.] Grammarly's only shortcoming is that there is no strikethrough text. I have to mark it using these {} so I know I want strikethrough there.

Ranboo woke up in a... bed? Since when did he deserve a bed? He didn't do anything to deserve it, so he should leave before anyone notices because it was probably just a mistak ~~.~~ Techno was sleeping on the chair next to his bed. What. The events of yesterday came flooding back into his (admittedly) spotty memory. He remembered Mr. King Philza had given him rabbit soup. Also, he recalled Mr. King Technoblade had bandaged him with gauze and healing potions. _~~Why did he waste such valuable things on Ranboo?~~_ He remembered... **_the mission._** He had to **kill** Mr. King Technoblade and Mr. King Philza! And what about the green man? Did he say something? If only he could **remember** -

"Oh, kid, you're awake. Took you three days," A dry voice broke him out of his panicking. "You should probably get some food into you unless you want to starve to death. It seems like that would be a painful way to die, not that I would know. You know, _Technoblade never dies?_ Yea, well, here is some potato soup," Technoblade finished his little ramble by handing Ranboo some potato soup. Ranboo blinked. He stared at the soup. He switched his mildly confused gaze to Mr. King Technoblade. "Do you not like potatoes? That's a shame, but I can get you something else. What do you like?" Mr. King Technoblade asked. "W-why are you giving me food?" Ranboo asked. He was getting food? Why? He just woke up, but he always had to earn his food. "Sorry?" Mr. King Technoblade questioned. "I just got food yesterday? And I haven't done anything to deserve this. Why am I getting food?" Technoblade stiffened. "...You do realize you can eat whenever you want, right? You don't have to wait for permission. It's an essential thing you need to do, don't worry about EARNING it, you don't need it. Ok," Mr. King Technoblade gave a small sigh, "Just for your information, you will be getting 3 meals a day. No exceptions. Do you like potatoes?" Ranboo blinked, and nodded. Ranboo slowly brought the soup to his lips, sipping it. "Do you like it?" Mr. King Technoblade asked, with a hopeful lilt to his usually monotone voice. "Y-yea, it is good," was what Ranboo's response was. _~~Did Mr. King Technoblade have a small SMILE? Why would he smile for Ranboo of all people?~~_ Phil came in, and said, "Oh Ranboo! You're awake mate! You were out for a while. Techno, can I talk to you for a second? It's about the hybrid trafficking circle and such. I have an idea, plus some info, but I need to discuss it with you. Do you mind Ranboo?" Ranboo shook his head, as in he didn't mind that Mr. King Technoblade was going to leave, no not at all. Ranboo knew that if he got attached to people, then the people in question would get punished, and Ranboo as well, for they aren't supposed to be close to anything or anyone. Ranboo was left in silence.

**Techno POV**

Techno followed Phil, where they went to a small, private study. Philza dropped a bomb, "Techno, people are being kidnapped for their hybrid traits, people that are in underground fighting rings for their skills, and others and are being turned into human weapons."

"Say what."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, I have a few ideas for maybe continuing this some more, but this will be it for a while. here is your food.  
> I like coming back to the works I really like and editing to make it flow better. You guys, I had SO much trouble with this but pog through the pain! I WILL give you one more update before next Friday, I just had so much trouble with this. I have a basic storyline set out in my head, but if you want to see some interactions, let me know. POG!


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno meets the "Informants". Pog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have fed you. Enjoy!

"We have some records from someone how deserted the organization that came to us. Remember Dream? The fighter?" Philza asked

"Yea," Technoblade responded.

"Well, turns out he was kidnapped and is being forced to do that stuff. Well, the assassinations and robbery. He willing did the underground fighting rings. But those rings are what got him kidnapped. Ranboo was also confirmed he was with them. By kidnapping, not willingly." Techno breathed a small sigh of relief at that, barely noticeable, but Phil noticed and gave a small smile at it. "He was sent here to kill us, but he has such a terrible memory that he probably doesn't know that. This group is trying to turn people with advantages or special skills into weapons. I don't have any info on who the leader is, other than the fact that Wilbur **hates** him. But that doesn't really narrow it down. The man hates anteaters after all." They both gave a small chuckle at that, "That's our only hint. The organization is also apparently **_very_** widespread, so it will be hard to shut down unless we kill the head. Would you like to meet the informants Techno?"

"Informants, plural?"

"Yes, follow me," Techno told Phil to hold on for a moment, and Techno went back to Ranboo to change his bandages and reapply burn cream and also give him another dose of sleeping potions. Techno moved towards the east wing of the castle, for that is where Phil was leading him, and away from the northeast. 

~~Time Skip~~

The two informants looked a little worse for wear. One of them had raven-black hair, a white bandana tied around his head, a white shirt that had a picture of a flame on it, and checkered vans. The other one had white clout goggles, pushing back brown hair, with black lenses and a blue T-shirt with a red outlined box that was filled in with white. 

"Hallo," Technoblade greeted. "Dream didn't mean to!" The ravenette immediately said. "He is being forced to, so don't even _try_ to blame or hurt him, or I will hurt you." He nearly growled. "Sap, calm down," The brunette said. "Let's introduce ourselves first. I am George, and this person over here is Sapnap. We are here to help take down that disgusting vile excuse for a human." Techno noticed that even though his anger wasn't as obvious and the newly named "Sapnap," he was still formidable. It was the type to strike quickly and dangerously, with no warning. He could tell that George held a well of deep anger for the leader or the organization. "Speaking of the leader-" "He isn't a _leader_ ," Sapnap interrupted. "Then what is he?," Technoblade drawled, "He is leading an organization to kidnap people with skills to further his cause. That makes him a leader. Would you mind telling me his name?" Sapnap bristled, but George interrupted before Technoblade and Sapnap could fight, "Jared. His name is Jared." George said with a small, barely noticeable shudder. It seemed Sapnap did though and pressed a little closer to George as comfort.

"Oh yeah, Wilbur DOES hate that guy," Techno commented. 

"Their rivalry runs deep," George agreed. "The guy needs to go."

"That we can agree on," Philza inserted himself into the discussion, "We need a location, a list perhaps of people who _willingly_ worked with him, and ways that he might escape."

"By the way, the hybrid" George started but got interrupted by Techno.

"His name is _Ranboo."_

 _"_ Sorry, Ranboo, he was sent here to kill you. He probably doesn't remember it though, but his memory is sharpest just after he wakes up. Dream had to train him, but he resisted sometimes in the more, _brutal,_ aspects that he was supposed to."

"Like what," Phil questioned.

"Potion tolerance, like harming, slowness, poison, weakness, and blindness. He refused to do it though because he already had gone through that," Was Sapnaps's response.

"Let's get to work, now shall we?" Techno stated, and they started to work out the detail with Sapnap writing the lists of people and George helping with a strategy to storm and take over the place.

~~~

Ranboo woke up, but this time he was alone. There was no one there, it was his punishment for taking their supplies. Mr. King Technoblade had said it was fine, but the green man had made sure to tell him that with the facility, everything comes with a price. But Ranboo thought it was only for in the facility? He thought Mr. King Technoblade was different. Ranboo hated being alone. His thoughts, they were so _**loud-**_

There was a note. 

_Hey kid, I left you some potato soup since ~~you seemed to enjoy that~~ I wouldn't want you to starve. Eat it, kid, I want you to. If I'm not back, I'm in a meeting with Phil. I also left a book and one of my capes, because I want you to ~~feel saf **-**~~ to not be cold or bored. I would hate it if I was left alone with nothin' to do, so here. Read it, it is good. Just some essentials, wouldn't want you dying on me._

Ranboo saw some soup by the note, the mentioned book, and the cape. Ranboo wasn't sure if he was allowed to, but it was cold in the medical wing, so he clasped the cape around his shoulders. He scarfed down the soup; it was just as good as yesterday(s?) soup. He also spotted the book, titled _The Art of War By: Sun Tzu._ He moved on the castle's ~~_not his, never his, the trainers made sure to tell him that_~~ bed to make himself more comfortable ~~_not that he deserved it,_~~ and read the book to drown out his thoughts. Soon, Ranboo felt his eyelids drooping, so he closed the book, pulled the cape over him, and passed out ~~_of his own choice for once. Not because he was exhausted, or he would get time to rest later, but because he **chose** to._~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, just want to make clear, Dream and Ranboo's Trainers/Masters are different people. Dream will be referred to as Green Man and the like. Anyways, I was tempted to write Ranboo passing out feeling like he was abandoned, but Technosoft is the best. Also, Grammarly wants to make "Dream" "A dream" or "The dream" ERRRGGG! It's so annoying. Anyways, let me know if you have any questions.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this. who knows, All I know is I'm tired


End file.
